


Chain Reaction

by lovesavetheempty



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Centaurs, Different time periods, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Immaturity, Misunderstandings, Mixed feelings, Slow Burn, Talking Animals, War, don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesavetheempty/pseuds/lovesavetheempty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college student promises to read "The Chronicles of Narnia" to her younger cousin when she returns home from a night out, but before can make it home she takes a tumble for the worst and ends up... someplace else. Someplace called Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lose your mind. Lose it now.
> 
> Lose your clothes in the crowd.

"The word 'anatomy' derives from the Greek _ana_ (up) and _tome_ (a cutting) — hence ' dissection' — and it can be defined as the science of the structure of a body learned by dissection. The word can thus be applied to any structure, and we can talk about the anatomy of a plant, an insect, or even a machine, but here the term will be restricted to the structure of the human being."

_Blah, blah, blah._

Rubbing at the sleep from my grassy eyes I tried to concentrate on my Anatomy homework. However, the fact that it was twelve A.M. and I had only received four hours of sleep from the night before was certainly taking a toll on my ability to focus. That's college.

"Since earliest times, man may have been curious about the inner structure and workings of his body. Certainly the ancient Egyptians, in performing mummification, which involved preliminary removal of the viscera…"

_What in the world is a viscera?_

The soft sound of feet pattering across the carpeted floor made me look up from my homework. I caught sight of my small cousin Asia creeping toward me with a book held tightly against her chest.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," I grumbled as I smashed my book shut ultimately giving up. There is no way in hell I will be able to finish this. I'll just guess if there's a quiz tomorrow. It is not like I was retaining any information I had been reading anyway.

"I can't," stated Asia as she slammed the large book onto my lap. Picking it up I analyzed the cover. There was the face of a majestic lion with lemon lime colored iris's starring back at me.

"Narnia?"

"Duh…" she rolled her eyes like I was stupid and I resisted the urge to roll my own. Children these days.

"If you can read it then why are you giving it to me?" Asia glared at my frustrated tone. Usually I was nice enough to read to her whenever she wished, but she was giving me attitude and interrupting my homework.

She crossed her arms over her chest and explained, "I can only read the word Narnia!"

"Fine, fine." Giving in I opened the book to the first page. It was a list of characters and descriptions about them. Skipping past all that I came across a map. What the hay? Where's the _story_ part? With a sigh I turned the page again and was happy to find the first chapter to "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe."

Asia climbed up on the leather couch I was sitting on and rested her back on the arm of the chair and stretched her legs out. I tossed my Anatomy book to the floor and copied her movements so that I sat across from her.

I think I read one page… and then we both passed out.

* * *

Bright lights exploded beyond my closed eyelids, which is what caused me to wake up. My entire body ached from lying uncomfortably on a loveseat with my six-year old cousin. I felt her too shift probably because of the sudden sun that came from nowhere.

"Unity you need to go to school."

"Shut the devil up!" I shouted as I threw my arm over my face to block out the light. An annoyed sigh came after my exclamation. Opening my lids slowly I was faced with my angry aunt with her arms crossed tightly over her chest -this was the same pose Asia did when I told her to read Narnia herself.

"Now," was all my aunt said before she stomped away from me. Opps. I thought she was the devil. She's more like the she-devil. I guess that's close enough.

Carefully I got off the couch as to not wake Asia up. I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom and showered as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast since I basically fell asleep standing up because the hot water felt so nice on my tired muscles. Then I tossed on a pair of washed out dark blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, and threw on a pair of sneakers.

On my way out of the house I grabbed my keys and stuffed my damaged Anatomy book into my tattered backpack. The sky was extremely clear and sunny this morning, but I didn't bother to pay much attention as I jumped into my car and drove the ten minutes to my university. See, most normal college students stay in the dorms, but my aunt (un)fortunately lived very close so my parents made arrangements for me to live at their house for the next four years. I curse them every day I wake up for this.

Turns out I did have an Anatomy quiz on the history of Anatomy. And I guessed on every question. Although, I am pretty sure I got the question about Egypt and mummification right. That's one correct answer.

"Hey Unity!" A girl twice my size jogged up to me dressed in a magenta sports bra and black jogging shorts.

"Sup Carol," I acknowledged as I traveled to my car. Lucky me, I only had one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That's called lazy college planning. I made sure I gave myself time to sleep all afternoon.

"A bunch of people and me are going out tonight," she wiggled her golden eyebrows at me suggestively. "You up for it?"

I pretended to think about it, "Um… yeah. I definitely am."

"I thought you would be," she laughed bubbly.

"Text me where, when, and what I should wear."

"Will do," Carol picked up her jogging pace to pass me up. "I'll text you later girl."

"Bye!"

We both waved. Hopping into my car I drove home. As soon as I got inside the somewhat mansion like home my rich aunt provided for me, I crawled into my bed and took a nap.

"Unity…" the sound of Asia's high pitched voice made my stomach churn. Why does everyone hate me? I gave her a sound of acknowledgement, but didn't bother to do anything more. "Can you read me the rest of Narnia? My mom's making dinner."

Reaching into my jeans I took out my cell phone to check the time, although I discovered I had a text from Carol:

**Hey girl. Get ready for a long night of booty humping. Going 2 the Entourage! Dress comfortably skanky. B my dorm around 10. Love you doll ;)**

The time was six o'clock, which meant I had enough time to read to Asia for a bit. I patted the spot next to me on the bed. She smiled as she jumped onto the foamy mattress and got under the covers beside me. This time I sat against the headboard and she positioned herself against my chest so that I could read with the book in her lap. I rested my head atop her dark brown waves as I lifted the thick paperback so that I could see the words.

"Where did we leave off?" Flipping through the pages I decided that we left off with, "Everyone agreed to this and that is how the adventures began…"

An hour later Asia interrupted my reading with a scoff, "That Edmund really is a spoiled brat!"

"Why do you say that?" My eyebrows furrowed at her in confusion.

"He told the White Witch everything!"

"He is just a kid," I shrugged my shoulders at Asia's offense towards Edmund's actions. "Trust me Asia. When you are that young and stubborn you will do stupid things. Actually, you don't have to be very young to be stubborn and stupid things. Most people make very moronic decisions on a daily basis."

"I don't like him all that much," Asia decided as she pointed at Edmund's name on the page. That is when I caught sight of the time on my alarm. I needed to get ready.

"Asia we are going to have to postpone this for right now," I shut the book and put it on the nightstand beside my bed. She crawled off of me and headed out the door not bothering to say anything to me. No goodbye or thanks for reading. She just left. _Brat._

I decided on wearing a pair of tight dark leggings that reached my ankles and a cotton tee with a graphic design of a gray tigers face on the front. When doing my makeup I made sure to do it light; as I would be dancing, which resulted in sweat; thus causing my makeup to smear.

I left my natural wavy hair alone as it looked cute in the graduated bob. It was trendy yet classy at the same time. I sprayed myself with a fruity scent then called it quits at getting ready. If I fixed myself up too much it would be pointless as I would be drunk and smell like human bio mixed with booze by the end of the night anyway.

Slipping on my black leather boots I took my cell phone, purse, and keys and headed towards the front door.

My aunt shook her head when she saw me reach for the door handle, "Where do you think you're going? So I can tell my sister where you are."

"Dancing," I answered somewhat bitchily. My aunt had a tendency to try and control every part of my life. What days I went out, who I went out with, what time I was supposed to be home, that I am apparently not allowed to drink or have fun since I recently turned twenty-one-years-old. It got so bad that whenever she asked me anything I would just snap.

When I did not receive any sort of feedback from my mother's sister, I smiled happily to myself and started unlocking the door.

"Can you read me the rest of Narnia when you get back home?"

Looking down I saw Asia with the book tucked under her arms. Her bright blue eyes looked hopeful as she blinked up at me.

"Sure," I smiled at her. Opening the door I ventured out into the night. Then I slid into my car and drove the ten minutes to campus and sprinted to Carol's dorm room.

As I approached Carol's dorm I could hear the pre-gaming dubstep pumping from behind the door. I laughed as I lifted my fist to knock as hard as I could. I doubt that they could hear me if I screamed.

"Hey!"

I smiled as Carol swung the door wide showing off a roomful of scantily clad girls. Carol held out a bottle of whiskey and shook it gently so the liquid splashed against the chilled glass. Oh, what a night of fun.

* * *

"Stop the car Bret," screamed Carol as she threw her arm around my shoulder. We were on the car ride back from the club. It was extremely blurry and bumpy in that car. The sober driver groaned when he heard my friend. "Bret…"

"Why do I need to stop the car?" He snapped edgily.

Carol and I looked at each other then started laughing. I clenched my thighs tightly together as I held back the pressing of my bladder.

"This bitch needs to pee," Carol drunkenly slurred. The car immediately trotted to a stop at the side of the road. Probably because we were in his car and I don't think the idea of me pissing in his leather seats of his Jaguar c-x75 appealed to him.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled over the numerous people that were piled in the tiny car, which was far more than the amount of seats that were provided. One person slapped my butt and I yelped in surprise. As I finally got out the door I realized Bret was outside looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" his voice sounded so far away. "Here are some napkins…"

"You are so sweet Bret," I nodded my head dazedly and grabbed the Burger King napkins from his hand. There was a forest on the right of the car where he had pulled to the side of the road. Before I even realized it my feet were carrying me sloppily in that direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Pee. I'll be back in like two seconds. I'm not going on the road where everyone can see." That's how I found myself stumbling down the path of trees. I didn't even know how far I was in. I just kept going until I felt I was far enough. Unbuckling my pants I did my business as quick as possible. There was an uneasy breeze picking up from where I stood. I hadn't realized it was so cold outside.

My breath started to come out short as I started walking back up towards the car. This was a hill? I didn't know I was going downward…

I tripped on a fallen tree and scrambled to catch myself. My fingers reached out to hold onto something, but I just crashed down on my knees. I hissed as something jabbed at my kneecaps.

As I tried to stand something happened. I'm not sure how it did exactly, but I was beyond smashed so I'm not exactly surprised it did.

I fell back, down the hill I had been climbing. I screamed somewhat, not that entirely loud. Just out of shock and pain. And as I laid there on the cold mucky forest ground I thought of Asia and how I should be home reading her Narnia.

Then it was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

Thud. Thud. Thud. _Thud_.

Chirp. Chirp.

Inhaling deeply I felt something scratch against my nostrils making me want to sneeze. My senses were in hyper drive. Why the hell am I hearing weird sounds? Feeling strange sensations? And why do I smell grass?

Where is that wind coming from?

I snapped my eyes open registering my questionable thoughts. Maybe if I see where I am I'll be able to answer myself. I felt completely out of my element when I blinked open my eyes.

A… forest?

Scrunching my forehead in speculation I scanned the trees that surrounded me. Then I remembered that the last thing that happened to me last night was tripping down that hill into the forest after going pee. I instantly became angry that none of my friends came to find me. What if I had been murdered? Or raped? Or some wild animal decided I would be a great meal?

My aunt probably called the police and I would be in huge trouble. Thanks.

Running a hand through my tresses I pulled out a few pieces of grass and a nasty looking bug. Ewe. I squealed as I swatted it off my hand. I think it was a beetle.

Thud. Thud.

I knew the chirping was obviously coming from birds. But I had no idea what that thudding noise was. It sounded like something running hard against the ground.

Great, I'm going to be eaten by a mountain lion. Or a cougar. What a wonderful way to die. Hopefully I'll have some heroic story told about me, like, how I tried to defend myself by fighting it off. Then it bit my face before I could outrun it.

Standing up I dusted the dirt off my black leggings and shirt. I groaned as I stared down at my white and gray tiger print V-neck. There were grass stains in addition to the mud coating it. Great, that was a waste of twenty dollars at forever21. With that I tried to start walking; however I came to realize that I most likely sprained my ankle in the process of falling down that hill. My ankle felt ablaze and I stumbled slightly.

Tightening my hands into fist I fought off the pain and was about to start walking again when something dawned on me. There was no hill. How did I fall down a hill with NO hill? I was in the middle of a tiny clearing.

The branches of the trees reached out with their leaves to leave the area I had been sleeping in shady. All the trees looked extremely vibrant and dewy. I distinctly recall while driving past the forest the other day that the leaves were all dying and turning shades of orange and red due to fall approaching.

What was going on?

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Closing my eyes I braced myself. It sounded so close. And I am too lost, confused, tired, smelly, and angry to carry on. Whatever it is could eat me alive for all I care.

Thud. Thud.

Then silence.

Heavy breathing came from behind me. I dared myself to turn around and my heart rate picked up as I slowly rotated my body. With one last breath I twisted my neck and everything in the world seemed to pause.

What. The. Hell.

I squinted. That definitely looked like some Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter shit. Actually, I am pretty sure those were in the Harry Potter movies. The one with the fat lady that wore pink… and used that pen that carved whatever they wrote in their hands. Ouch, I always hated that part.

The being had the tall body of a horse and torso of a man. Horse-man?

"Hi."

That is all I could manage to say to the large creature before me. I decided I was a goner. There is no way that this thing was not going to eat me for breakfast. It raised its dark eyebrows in confusion and then smiled brightly showing off perfect pearly whites.

"Hello," he returned. His voice was husky and he had a strange accent that I'd never heard. Although, the fact that he was half horse and half human was way weirder than the sound of his voice so I was more focused on that. "I am Genesis."

"My names Unity." We both stared at each other awkwardly. I sized up his velvety coffee coat and matching hair that reached his shoulders. The skin he had was tanned caramel from the beaming sun. The human side of him looked very young; probably around my age. His muscles were completely ripped - this surprised me. If he were human I would find him extremely irresistible. The fact that he was this… thing… kind of was a turn off.

"What are you?"

"What am I?" Genesis repeated carefully. "I am a centaur."

"Oh," I shrugged my shoulders. I was not into the whole Sci-Fi fantasy stuff so I was still unsure. He was so BIG compared to me. Not that I was the tallest human in the world either. "I am going to be blunt here," I told him flatly. "Where the hell did you come from? We don't have centaurs on Earth dude."

"A-what?" He seemed confused at what I was saying. He trotted closer to me, which I had to fight the urge to back away from him as he was so large he could squish me. "This is Narnia milady."

"Narnia… right…" I said disbelieving him instantly. I began to make overdramatic hand gestures mockingly. "I'm in Narnia. Okay, I'm just going to go back through the wardrobe now so I can go home. Didn't know it'd be so easy to travel from Chicago to Narnia."

Genesis scowled, "Are you all right?"

"Not really no. You are telling me we are in Narnia and I'm imaging a centaur talking to me. Of course, I'm still drunk." Slapping a hand to my forehead in 'realization.' However the action caused the pounding of my hangover to take full course. _Way to go_.

"Oh I understand," Genesis laughed. "You have been drinking. Would you like help back to your home?"

Looking around I nodded my head, "Yeah. Can you give me a ride back to my house? It's like… a few minutes away."

Cautiously I stepped beside him and he reached his hand down. I hesitantly wrapped my slender fingers around his calloused palm and then he swung me onto his back so fast that I landed with a thump. Painful? Yes.

"Which way?"

I pointed in what I was assuming was the direction of the street. Then I wondered how all the cars would react to me riding on a centaur back? Someone must have slipped something into my drink last night because this was beginning to get ridiculous. Everything smelt, felt, even tasted real; how could a person have a dream like this?

"That is the same direction as my village," the centaur informed as he began to sprint. My eyes nearly popped from their sockets as I almost toppled over. I grabbed at his waist and pressed my chest against his back as I hung on for dear life.

We rode silently for a long time. I now knew that either we went in the wrong direction or I wasn't in Chicago anymore. I've come to the conclusion it's most likely the later.

"Are we close?" Genesis piped up. I sighed.

"How about we just go back to your village? I'm lost."

He laughed lightly, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I muttered defeated. At least if we went back to his village I could mooch him for some food. My stomach rumbled angrily. I remember vomiting all the contents in the club bathroom last night so I lacked many nutrients. My body was physically starting to feel the effects. His bumpy riding was causing nausea and my lips were becoming chapped from my lack of water. I hoped they had something delicious at this village of his.

It took him five minutes to get to his village. Shows how simple our journey would have been if I had decided not to be so stubborn.

There was a delicious smell making its way into my nostrils and my insides growled louder. I think Genesis either heard it or felt it against his back because he turned his head and laughed. I realized he had teal colored eyes, which I found very unique. Not that his entire being was not unique to begin with.

"Would you be interested in something to eat?"

"Yes, please and thank you," was my immediate reply.

My mouth went slack when we really entered the settlement. It was a village of centaurs. Women, men, and children… They all went about their daily routines with hardly a second glance in our general direction. A few friendly fellows acknowledged us with a greeting, but most did not bother.

We stopped short in front of an elder centaur. She looked to be in her mid-thirties or so. Her eyes were the same teal as Genesis along with the same colored luscious locks. She eyed him warily as he helped me off his back. I landed on the ground painfully as I dropped onto my sprained ankle. Although, neither of them seemed to notice as I hissed in pain.

"Genesis, who is your friend?" The centaur's voice was soft.

I smiled politely, "I'm Unity."

"Unity," she nodded her head. "I am Mena. Genesis's mother."

_More weird names._

"Mom," Genesis said. "I found her alone in the forest. I believe she is drunk."

Frowning I faced him with a glare. He raised his eyebrows daring me to go against his words.

"How did you end up in the forest? You must be from the North," Mena pried with a disappointed look. My mother gave me the same look. My aunt gave me that same look. Sometimes even Asia gave me that look.

Asia… I cocked my head to the side. She asked me to read her Narnia when I got home.

"Unity-" Genesis nudged me with his leg.

"Sorry," I breathed. "I fell. That's how I ended up in the forest."

"Let me get you something to eat. Have a seat," Mena ushered me to a rock. Some seat. Genesis sat on the ground beside me. It looked awkward to me. Since he was like a horse and everything.

Mena brought out fruit. Oh man, I thought she was going to give me a sandwich or something more filling. I thanked her gratefully anyway as I took an apple and bit into it.

My widened as the juicy flavor filled my mouth and my taste buds watered at the sweet yet sour taste that enveloped my tongue. I pulled the apple away from my mouth and gasped, "This is not an apple."

"Yes it is," Genesis disagreed as he took a bite of his own apple. He looked down at the shiny red fruit in his hand as he expected it to somehow change into another object. "You are strange."

"Apples don't taste this good!" Biting into it again I sucked on the juices. There is no way that this was an apple.

"Narnian apples do."

There goes this Narnia thing again. I really needed to sober up. I chewed on the apple until I reached the core. My stomach still howled, but I kept my silent pleas down as they had already provided me with more than I could ask for. I didn't want to be rude.

"Where are you from Unity?" questioned Genesis softly. I eyed him cautiously.

"Earth."

"Hmm." He nodded his head seemingly contemplating something. "The Kings and Queens of Narnia were not from this world either. Maybe they know where you are from?"

"Sure," I laughed at the idea. Narnia was a book. Why am I in a book? Wait, am I even in a book? Never mind. I am just going to confuse myself.

"Shall I take you to Cair Paravel tomorrow to speak to the Kings and Queens?"

I played with a hole that had ripped in my leggings offhandedly, "Don't they have more important stuff to deal with?"

"Narnia is at a time of peace. I am sure they will have time."

"All right. Then we will go," I told him with a grin. "Thanks for helping me out. I know I must seem insane. But you kind of freak me out."

"What?" He sounded offended. "Why?"

"You are really big," I explained guardedly not to offend him further. "You could squish me."

"I suppose so," he chuckled at my comment. A swift wind brushed past causing his locks to sway in the wind. How does he get his hair to look so shiny and frizz free? He should be on a shampoo commercial.

I stretched my legs in front of me. We both were brought to silence again. I watched as two centaur boys fooled around. They were playing with wooden swords shouting at one another. A mother scolded them. Both pretended to stop until she turned her back and they fought again.

"How about we go to Cair Paravel now?" Genesis requested. He stared up at the clear blue sky atop our head. I followed his gaze and gasped.

Never on Earth could a sky be that beautiful. The sky… it was a hue of blue I had never seen before. It looked clear and crystal-like. Something I was not used to from the polluted Chicago skies.

"It is fairly early. We could reach there by nightfall."

"Wont your mother be worried?" I asked absent-mindedly. I know my mother would. She would call me every second of every moment of every day until I were home. I wonder what she was thinking right now.

"Possibly," he answered unconcerned. "Narnia's safe though."

Genesis proceeded to tell his mother we were to be leaving. She packed us a knapsack full of fruits that I carried around my back. This time Mena lifted me onto Genesis's back instead of him throwing me over. It felt much nicer. I put my arms around his waist and we said "goodbye" to his mother and headed out into the early morning forest.

Thud. Thud. Thud.


End file.
